22:21
by samipi
Summary: Duo and Heero indulge in a little bit of self-fun in the middle of the night.


Disclaimer: clearly Gundam Wing and it's characters (and it's character's little bits) don't belong to me. no commercial value to my fanwork so no infringement?

Rating: NC-17

Genre: PWP

Pairing: 2x2 1x1 (mention of 2x1)

Warnings: Lemon, not worksafe, although not too many bad words… all things considered.

Notes: ah, written shamelessly in my PRC Civil and Commercial Law class. was supposed to be a 2/1 and 2/2 commemorative fic, but alas, I only have this class once a week. haha what an excuse. well, February has come and gone and March is mostly over, but here it is, a pwp one-shot lemon! (been so long since I wrote one… I'm not sure I remember how to do boy butt sex haha! … well, except that there's no real butt sex involved in this fic. victory is mine!)

**22:21**

It was dark when Duo opened his eyes. That was odd. This time of year it wasn't supposed to be dark at 7 am. Logically, then, it must not yet be 7 am. So while he wasn't sure why he was awake, he was pretty sure it was still the middle of the night. It was awfully cold though, and this was even more puzzling than the lack of ambient light because Heero was usually quite the little bedwarmer. Actually, now that he thought about it, there seemed to be a distinct lack of Heero in the bed over all. That was very odd. Why would Heero be out of bed in the middle of the cold, cold night?

Of course, all this confusion would be resolved if he'd just turn his head to the left, but this was Duo and he wasn't inclined to making life easy for himself. In fact, Duo Maxwell had quite the tendency to make things just a little bit harder.

For example, the young man sitting on the armchair next to their king size bed could most certainly demonstrate that Duo made something Very Hard for him indeed.

Actually, for that matter, Duo himself could provide rather convincing testimony that he made Specific Things extra hard. And sometimes he even did it on purpose. Like right now.

Seeing as Heero wasn't there to help Ease Matters, however, Duo decided to take the situation into his own hands, or hand (singular) as it were. Just as it was about to get Really Interesting, Duo heard a low moan coming from somewhere to his left. And now that he was thinking about it, he did seem to hear more Sounds than one person jerking off ought to generate.

"Um," said Duo as his Working Hand slowed to a halt.

It was hard to determine just how he felt about being caught with his hand on his dick, but as he was pretty sure it was Heero who was making the extra Noises, he did not feel overly concerned per se. He was a little embarrassed though. And he was also a little indignant.

"Are you really going to just sit there while I've got this massive hard-on? You're not going to help me out at all?" asked Duo, turning over to show Heero just how massive his hard-on was.

Yet Heero did not appear to be too interested in Duo's predicament. He was much more involved with Issues of his very own.

It took a strong man to resist a naked Duo: a random man on the street maybe could do it somewhat easily, but an erect man, sitting on an armchair stroking himself, while watching a naked Duo stroking himself, had to be a Very strong man indeed.

Duo had to admit that he was impressed.

And Heero even had the capacity to speak lucidly: "Tell me what you were thinking about."

"I was thinking about fucking you," Duo replied in a distant kind of manner, distracted as he was by the sight of Heero's fingers traipsing along his favourite playground.

"That's a good thought," said Heero with a sage nod, still Working.

"Yeah, well, I'm rather fond of it."

Duo licked his lips at the sight of Heero tugging on Himself.

Heero didn't respond, fixated as he was on Duo's hand still, albeit loosely, wrapped around his own cock. It was a nice hand. It was a nice cock. Heero was quite enamoured of the view over all.

"Although, you seem fonder of the thought of me jacking off…" Duo said, giving a few smooth pumps to flaunt it.

Heero "hm"-ed and picked up the pace. He was panting softly now and his eyes were narrowed, focused solely on Duo's crotch.

"Or are you thinking about last night, and having this Thing plowing into your nice tight ass?"

Heero made another small sound and his long fingers reached behind his balls to finger that well-exercised little entrance. He shifted forward and spread his legs wider, showing Duo just how tight he was.

Duo's own strokes quickened, his hips working now; he fairly writhed on the bed. The memory of plunging inside Heero, 'plumbing his depths,' and 'digging for buried treasure' had him in a state of near frenzy. He could almost feel it, the warm grip Heero's body had had on his cock, the way Heero'd known just how to move, just how to really milk it.

"Oh god," Duo groaned.

"Harder, Duo," Heero whispered, barely able to catch his breath to speak. "Fuck me harder…"

Both men were beyond words as they pulled themselves towards orgasm: each matching the rhythm of the other, the rhythm of a shared memory. And then they arrived, backs arched, heads thrown back, mouths open and gasping for the sweetest air, the air of Completion.

When he finally managed to back to his senses, Duo began to realize something. He was still cold and there was still a lack of Heero in his bed. That hardly seemed logical. Heero knew that Duo was highly tactile after he came. It was quite naughty of him to deny Duo this one little vice. In fact, Heero was being a very, very bad boy indeed because he was still just sitting way the hell over there in his armchair. Duo scrabbled at the bed clothes, trying to wiggle over closer to Heero, but alas, his limbs were weighted down by afterglow lethargy.

And Heero was sitting there watching him. It was enough to make a grown man pout.

"What are you doing out of bed in the middle of the night?" Duo demanded.

"Middle of the night?" Heero asked. "It's only 10:21!"

"Why am I sleeping at 10:21?"

"You came, you pulled out, you fell asleep."

"You know, it would sound more impressive in Latin."

Heero shrugged and got into the bed, kicking the sticky wet flat sheet off onto the floor.

"Does it look like I know Latin?" asked Heero.

Duo draped himself Just So over Heero.

"I suppose not, but I'm just saying that it'd be more impressive is all."

Heero decided that he should roll over, pin Duo to the bed, and show him just how Impressive he could be. Duo was very receptive to the demonstration. The practical application component was even better.

It was light when Duo opened his eyes. That was odd. Even at this time of year it wasn't supposed to be light outside at 7am. Logically then—

"Maxwell! Get your ass out of bed, we're so fucking late!"

Ah, thought Duo, it's 10:21am. Marvelous.

END


End file.
